


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (17-18)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (17-18)

XVII. WARMTH

 

窗外斜射进来的金灿灿的朝阳光照进浅蓝色的眼睛，冲淡了那颜色，让他看上去仿佛拥有一双金黄色的眸子。  
Iason走回床边静悄悄地坐下，望着仍在睡梦中的Riki，像是定了格一样一动不动。他垂下眼，让被阳光熏暖的目光落在黑发人淤青的脸颊上，他想起昨晚他后脑勺上的伤口裂开了流出了鲜浓的血液。  
他伸出手，却在手指即将接触到对方的皮肤时撤了回来。  
目光又变得冰冷起来。他起身离开了住所。

Riki一觉醒来已经是日上三竿，昨天的酒精仍旧让他觉得头重脚轻。他摇晃着拉开门，却看见一个熟悉的身影正等待在客厅里。  
“Riki大人！”  
“……？”Riki皱着眉头使劲看了看。  
“是我。Riki大人，您好么？”Daryl站在原地恭敬地躬身。  
Riki此时像是终于确认了对方，他说：“啊……好，都很好。你怎么会在这里？”说着他走上前去。  
“您的脸？”Daryl的声音中本来有着的几分兴奋很快就被忧虑取代了。  
Riki下意识地侧过脸去，然后又立刻眯眼笑起来，打着马虎眼，“昨天在浴池里滑倒了，哈哈，真是丢脸啊……你怎么来的？”  
分开的几个月里，Daryl佼好的面容依旧清秀。他说话的时候还是习惯谦卑地低下头去：“Iason大人吩咐我来的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他没有说。”  
“他说要你呆多久了么？”  
“没有说。他今早通知的，然后就派人把我送过来了。”  
Riki心里不由猜测起Iason的用意。  
“他还有什么吩咐？比如说要你一直……‘陪’着我？”  
Daryl摇摇头。  
“总之，我还是先给您上些药吧。”  
说着Daryl转身出去找药，Riki看着他手捧药盒走回屋里的时候觉得仿佛时光倒流了一般。  
每次照料他的伤口的人，都是他。身体上的，甚至心灵上的。  
涂完药，Riki整理完毕，走向门口。  
“我出去了！”  
“路上请注意安全，要不要我叫车来？”  
“不必了，走了。”  
Riki关上门，想了想。  
难道Iason叫Daryl来仅仅是为了照顾起居？  
他看了一眼表，心想还是赶快赶去Katze那里吧。  
Riki手插着兜走在人流里，路过一家机车店的橱窗的时候，停下了脚步。  
背后的人群熙熙攘攘地擦肩而过，Riki独自一人站在橱窗前望着里面鲜艳帅气的机车面无表情。当他把目光收近，在玻璃上看见了自己贴着药贴的脸，像是醒了过来，一言不发地继续走他的路了。

Iason独自坐在办公室里，与Jupiter的例行汇报刚刚结束。  
他的目光久久停留在日历的某个日子上，然后这个时候Tymen出现在了门口。  
Matison和YS-43的整个事件已经汇报给了Jupiter，按照他的意思，只要按部就班地处理就可以了。为了慎重起见，自己恐怕还要亲自跑趟西区，日期，是十五天以后。

自从Daryl来到Aratia料理家事之后，除了日常生活变得更加井井有条以外没有什么太大变动，Iason并没有像Riki担心的那样让Daryl妨碍他的进出作息。甚至偶尔，在Riki的坚持之下，Daryl也被叫到一起共进晚餐。按照Furniture的管理条例，连过长时间直视主人都是不被允许的，在同一间房间同一个餐桌上吃饭这简直就是天方夜谈，一开始Daryl自己的反对意见比谁的都大，甚至超过了他的主人。事实上，Iason看着Riki很坚持的样子，竟然出乎意料地同意了。遵循着百分之百服从主人的原则，Daryl终于坐到了桌边。然后通常沉寂的饭桌上，终于有了说笑的声音。绝大多数时 候都是Riki在跟Daryl讲话，而对方只是简短地回答，再或者就是谨慎地摇头或者点头。但这并没有影响Riki的情绪。Iason偶尔抬眼看看两个人，却从来不搭话，只是静静地听。很多事情他都是第一次听Riki提起，虽然只是有一句没一句的闲谈，Iason在看着Riki放松下来的侧脸时却觉得心里有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛看见了什么稀奇的东西。“坐在桌子那边的家伙”，Riki总是这么指代Iason，这种绝对不敬的言辞害得Daryl经常冷汗涔涔，饭菜也因此几乎没动过几口。  
这样的生活很快地过了两周。

Midas，黑市之脑。  
“Riki。”Katze敲了一下Riki的隔间的门，探头进来，“他要见你。”  
Riki从电脑前扭过头，“？”  
“Iason。”  
Riki在Katze的电脑屏幕前坐下，Iason的脸看上去有些陌生。  
“快到中午才来，黑市的工作作风已经懒散到了这个地步了么。”Iason如此说着，却并没有责备的意思。  
Riki就从容地回击：“Elite的首脑有时间来关心他的宠物几点起床，看来Eos最近一定闷到让人发疯吧。”  
Iason笑了一下，仿佛没有听见Riki说了什么，“今天晚上6点半，Katze会先送你回Aratia，然后去那边。”  
“哪边？”Riki追问。  
“到时候就知道了。”  
“6点半？我等的数据至少要到7点才能收到。”  
“还是不要回去了，直接过去就可以了。”  
“你听没……”Riki抗议起来，而Iason已经切断了线路。他根本没有在征求他的意见，他只是知会他而已。  
傍晚的时候，Katze果然准时地推门进来，Riki愣了一下突然想起是怎么回事。他拿起外衣跟着他走了出去。  
如果是在几年前，他现在一定是一面强装着镇定一面在心里惶惑不安。但是经过了四年多的时间，他已经多多少少了解了Iason的脾气，虽然很多时候他还是不能理解他，但是面对现在这种状况，Riki显然已经比先前多了一份沉稳。  
钻进车里，他才开口问Katze要去哪里。  
“到了你就知道了。”如出一辙的口吻。  
Riki在心里暗骂一句，就没再问下去。  
到达目的地只用了十几分钟。  
Riki跟着Katze走进走廊，在转角处他惊讶地发现玻璃窗外的天井里种植着一丛翠绿的竹子。Riki这是第一次见到这种植物，据说这是一种从人类地球时代遗留下来的活化石，整个Amoi星球都找不到几棵，而这个地方竟然如此奢侈地种植着一整丛。  
Riki愈发觉得蹊跷，这到底是什么地方，Iason叫他来这里是什么目的？  
“菲白竹。”Katze注意到Riki的目光被竹子所吸引，“除了Area52没有地方能见到这个品种。”  
“Area52？就是这里？”Riki转过头问Katze。  
“就像它的名字一样不起眼，这里却是很多非官方的接待场所。因为是非官方又涉及政要，所以它最大的传统就是守口如瓶，它就是能做到让很多明明发生了的事情变得仿佛根本不存在过一样。”  
这样一边说着，Katze继续带着路，然后二人在一间房前站住。  
“到了。”Katze侧过身，把路让出给Riki。  
Riki打量了一下眼前紧闭的门口，看上去没有丝毫特别的地方。  
他推门走了进去。  
正对着门口是一扇类似于屏风的东西挡住了视线。Riki警惕地向里挪动着脚步，绕过了屏风，他看见房间里有一张精致的方桌，上面摆放着闪亮的餐具。  
“Katze还是这么准时。”Iason冷冷的声音从一旁传来。  
Riki顺着声音的方向看去，Iason正坐在椅子里。  
他站起来，Riki突然觉得眼前仿佛突然一亮。他发现Iason此时全身上下着一席雪白。这是他平时不常穿的颜色。他金色的长发衬在纯白的衣襟前好像发出微弱的光芒，甚至他整个轮廓在暗色的背景里都在发着荧荧的光。  
“故弄玄虚地把我叫来该不会是为了请我吃饭吧？”Riki把自己的目光从Iason身上拔开。  
“不可以么？”Iason信步走到餐桌前，“坐下吧。”  
Riki仍有些狐疑，不过他保持着镇定走过去拉出椅子坐了下去。  
Iason伸手在墙壁的键盘上按了几下，片刻之后，精美的红酒和酒杯就通过传送系统送到二人桌前。  
“Iason，你到底在搞什么鬼？”  
“没有什么特别的，就像你说的，最近在Eos闷得让人手脚发麻，出来透口气而已。另外，纪念一下五年前*我们相遇。”  
Iason仿佛只是如此简短直白地带过，Riki却愣住了。  
他的眼睛里惊讶的光慢慢消退之后，颜色变成深褐色，“白痴……那种事情，谁会愿意记得。”这样说着，他低头把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，“就算Blondie大人头脑灵光，也不至于连这种事情都记着吧。”Riki几乎是自言自语着，又伸手倒起酒来。  
本来应该保持着一贯的笑而不语，Iason这次却抛弃了沉默，“没有什么难的，只要想记住的。”  
倒酒的手一下子停住了，Riki僵硬地笑了一下，“照这样说来，值得纪念的日子也太多了吧。”  
“到目前为止这是唯一一个。”  
Iason的眼睛望着Riki的，表情没有起伏。  
Riki觉得气氛突然变得难以控制，他不喜欢现在这种被动的感觉。  
“难道自己生日也不包括在内？”其实他知道自己想问的不是这个，他其实想问他“为什么？”  
“生日？”Iason慢慢地低下眼去，“不知道。”  
Riki坐在桌子的另一端，隔着被烛光晕亮的空气，恍惚间突然觉得对面的Iason Mink仿佛正垂着少年一般的眼睑，坚持着少年一般的固执。  
“你们……真的像他们说的，是从机器里生出来的？”有点笨拙地小心地探问。  
Iason突然大笑起来，“这个你还是去问Raoul吧，他最在行不过。”  
“算了吧。每次他见到我都像要把我用鞋跟碾碎一样！唯一比落在你手心里更不幸的就是落进他的手心里。”  
Iason继续笑着，“早知道当时就把你送到他那里去训练一下，也许效果要比现在理想得多。”  
Riki不以为然，“全Tanagura只有你对Slum的杂种感兴趣。”  
“不够准确，不是所有的杂种。所以要怪也只能怪你自己惹得别人感兴趣。”一副事不关己的淡漠模样。  
强词夺理！Riki暗骂。  
Iason侧头看了看Riki的脸，两周之前打架留下的伤已经痊愈。  
“一对四是吧？和那一天一样。”  
Riki一时没有反应过来他指什么，想了一下，撇开了眼，“你调查得很清楚呀。”  
“以少胜多以弱胜强才能获得荣耀感么？让我先听听动手的理由吧。”  
“你已经知道得一清二楚了吧？还来问我干什么。”  
“……”Iason并没再多说，他已经不屑再重复一遍自己的问题。  
“Gigolo，他们要玩儿那个。”Riki勉强地说。  
“在Slum很流行，没有人会拒绝的‘游戏’吧？”Iason眨了一眨眼睛，“可你却不由分说动了手。”  
“你把所有贫民窟出来的杂种都想象成没有大脑只有性欲的垃圾吧？”Riki皱起眉头。  
“没有这个意思。”Iason说着放下手里的酒杯，“敢跟我玩儿么？”  
这样荒唐的问题让Riki一下子不知道如何应对，他不能相信从金发贵族的口中竟会听到这句话。  
“什么？”他想要确认一次。  
“敢跟我玩儿么？Gigolo。”  
Riki终于忍不住从鼻子里冷冷嗤笑起来，“想做的话，还用这么大费周折么？”  
“我还没有说赌注是什么，只是问你敢不敢而已。而且如果你赢了，你也可以提出你的要求。”Iason的态度还是不冷不热的，没有破绽。  
“没有什么不敢的。而且，不要一副你赢定了的样子。”Riki也如此平静地答到。  
这是一种只需要纸牌，一点点脑力和运气的游戏。  
然而，因为运气不好，或者与人工智能人较量太过勉强，Riki输掉了三局。他把手中的牌扔到桌上，“说吧，你想怎么样。”他清楚这次Iason不会为了性事与他打赌，他好奇他想要什么。身体、自由和尊严，除此之外，他还想要从他那里得到什么。  
Iason也单刀直入，没有再绕圈子，“从此以后，在任何情况下，不许与任何人发生暴力冲突，否则我会把你送回Eos。”  
这样的要求出乎Riki的意料。  
“要是别人找茬呢？”  
“不管什么情况，绝对不许再一身血污回来。”不知何时，威严的气息已经回到Iason的身上。  
“不过是老鼠之间的撕咬，让Blondie大人这么困扰么。”  
“正因为如此，流血甚至搭上半条性命才是没有价值的。”  
“那你觉得为什么流血送命才是有价值的？”  
“就像不能做亏本的买卖一样，除非是为了换取等于或者大于生命价值的东西。”  
“哦，”Riki嘲讽起来，“这是自然的，这个道理连我这种人都懂。不过像我这样杂种的命贱，在Ceres因为小混混之间的斗殴而丧掉也不算什么稀奇的事情。还真是好奇呢，这世上有什么能抵上Iason大人的性命。”  
Iason看着Riki，没有回答。  
“话说回来，我也有一个要求。”Riki不在乎是否要按规矩出牌，“你让Daryl回去。”  
“理由。”  
“Daryl也好，Mimea也好，Guy也好，不要再牵扯进任何人了，已经……够了。”  
如果说之前的都是多少带着残酷意味的玩笑，现在Riki是百分之百地认真。他用目光锁住了Iason的视线。Iason没有任何动作，甚至没有点头，但是只是捕捉到他眼睛中的某种色彩，对Riki来说就足够了。  
“该回去了。”说着Iason从椅子上站起身。  
Riki也站起来，他从Iason旁边错身而过的时候脑子还在盘想着Iason的条件。  
——不管什么情况，绝对不许再一身血污回来。  
心里涌起一种久远的淡薄的温暖，他不知道是怎么回事。  
Riki重新整理步伐，直起腰杆大步向前走去。而Iason的目光越过Riki的头顶望见了拐角处郁郁葱葱的竹子。  
对自己珍贵的东西就想要保护起来，用什么不成体统的手段都在其次。  
Iason在Riki渐渐拉远的背影里蹙了一下眉头。  
不能做亏本的买卖……如今早就成了空话一句。连这样简单扼要的原则都不能坚持下去，这不仅仅是一种失败，对于Blondie来说，更是一种耻辱。  
但是那晚他带着伤回来，看着他的血在自己的手掌里洇开，一向坚硬冰冷的心也动摇了，不是第一次地动摇了。本能的核心处发出了呵嚓呵嚓的碎裂声，感觉到血液在变热，随即又变冷起来，彻寒起来，他想要把伤害他的人蒸发掉，连一滴血都不剩下。但是他最终没有那么做，不是因为仁慈，而是为了考验自己的意志——他从来不曾怀疑过的自我意志。  
还有骄傲。  
非常可笑，Iason知道。当他在为这种事情困扰的同时，就无法否认地袒露了自相矛盾。意志和骄傲的沦丧。  
Iason迈步向前走去，转过弯，他突然撞上了等在那里的Riki。  
对方的头压得很低，声音吞吐不清，“五年前的日子，不是今天，是明天。”  
Iason怔了一下，他拉住了急急想要走开的Riki。  
“你可以继续撒谎下去，装作不记得。”  
Riki用力抽了抽胳膊，没有用，“只是对你不甘示弱罢了。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“当然！仅此而已。”  
之后的几秒钟，两个人对望着。  
前面不远处的Katze侧身靠进了转角处的阴影里，他觉得实在让人看不下去，那两个人。明明在各自的世界里都是聪明绝顶的人，面对面的时候却像被人蒙住了眼睛捂住了耳朵只是自顾自地偏执下去。  
莫非要永远这样下去？

翌日清晨7点15分。  
“你去哪儿？”Riki用胳膊肘半撑起上身，揉了揉眼睛，问正要离去的人。  
“西区，有些事情要亲自处理。”Iason将颈前最上面的一粒纽扣扣好，天刚刚亮。  
“……去多久？”Riki努力让自己清醒一些，但声音里一时还是退不尽慵倦。  
“四天。”Iason已经将一切收拾好，即将推门离去的一刻，回过脸看了一眼，他看见Riki睁着惺忪的睡眼，窗外的晨曦在他右侧赤裸的肩头镶上了一个金边。他独自坐在空荡荡的床里，不知该说什么，或者说看上去还有些呆呆的样子。  
Iason转身来到他的身边，用手抚了抚对方没有防备的眼角，表情出奇地柔和，以至于Riki后来一直以为他只是在梦里见到了Iason的那种神情。  
Iason走后，Riki翻身继续睡去，等到他再次醒来才忽然间想到，Iason只是因为定好的行程所以才将晚餐提前了一天。  
（“到目前为止这是唯一一个。”）  
为什么？与自己的相遇有那么重要么？自己的存在到底对Iason来说意味着什么？Riki头一次开始认真地思考，也许自己不仅仅只是被玩弄的宠物而已。  
Daryl已经按照Iason的吩咐回到了Eos。独自留在住所里的Riki知道，在挖掘答案的坑道里，他同样也是独自一人。

*二人从初遇到Riki被Iason收为宠物，时隔一段时间。从成为宠物到本章故事发生大概时为四年半。五年前相遇只是作者的估算，并非来源于原著。

 

 

XVIII. ECLIPSE

 

Riki现在每天去Midas的途中，只要可以，都会绕去那家机车店的橱窗前瞄上一眼两眼，但仅仅如此，他一直没有踏进过店门一步。  
像是一只等待液体沉淀的烧瓶，他仿佛也在等待着某些端倪进一步地展露，虽然他说不上到底在等待什么。

中午的时候，Riki拎了两份午餐两瓶低度酒，在Katze的桌子边坐了下来。  
他递了一瓶给Katze，Katze推开手头的东西，接过酒，喝了一口，“有点儿像原来在Ceres喝过的费宜酒啊。”  
“你也喝过？”Riki问着也喝了一口，“那东西的味道当时我真是烦透了，后来反倒有点想念。”  
“说不出的涩味，而且是涩在舌根。”Katze说。  
“没错。”Riki点头，“你还记得Ceres的事？”  
“想忘也忘不掉，不然也不会不顾一切地想逃出来。”  
两个人都短短地沉默了一阵。  
“原来Bison个个都是骑机车的好手是吧。”Katze转了个话题。  
Riki只是轻轻笑了一下。  
“没有别的意思，最近会有一批货，订的是TX4型的机车，紫色的那款，如果你熟悉这方面的东西，想让你去查查货。”  
“行。什么时候？在哪儿？”  
“应该在上次查货的地方，还记得吧，离这里不远的货舱。时间应该下午就会知道。”Katze朝Riki举了举酒瓶。  
“对了，Katze，”Riki想了想，还是开了口，“上次Iason生病的时候在Aratia见到Raoul，他生怕别人看见我，还说我会带来麻烦，他指的什么？”  
Katze想了想，“大概……”  
正要说下去，桌上的屏幕闪烁起来，Katze立刻转过身来，接通了画面。  
屏幕上的那张面容让Riki一下子不自在起来，他抽身离开了房间。  
“Katze，我需要你传几份数据给我。另外行程稍有变动，可能会提早一天回去。”Iason的目光仿佛完全忽略了从房间里匆匆离去的人影。  
“一切都顺利？”Katze问。  
“顺利。YS-43倒是一夜之间变了口风，飞快地供出了Matison。”  
“接下来您打算怎么办？”  
“按照Jupiter的意思，YS-43还没有必要捅破颜面，杀一儆百就可以了，留着它还可以牵制一下YX-6。”  
“那么您的回程提前到明天了？要不要我去接您？”  
“不需要，我会先回Eos。”  
“请您小心，有事请随时联系我。”  
Iason点头，切断了画面。

已近傍晚时分，Riki敲开Katze的门，“查货的时间定下了没有？”  
Katze从座椅上转过身，“刚刚定下了，不过我打算另派人去，你先把手头的事情忙完吧。”  
Riki有些失望，他其实很想去看一看那批货。但是不能像小孩子一样闹情绪，他只是点了一下头，回到了自己的屋子里。  
他知道十有八九是因为查货地点改在了比较偏远的地方，而Katze没有权利放他到那么远的地方去。这不是第一次了。  
没有办法，心里头再怎么不舒服也只能忍了。  
Riki收拾好东西，推门离开了房间。  
独自走在街道的边沿，只是机械地移动着脚步，他不想回住处，也不想钻进哪家酒吧消磨掉几个小时。他就这样漫无目的地游荡在城市的灯火底部，像条冰冷的鱼，静悄悄地让银白色的腹部蹭着水底的淤泥，目光散淡地向前移动。  
各色的悬浮车仿佛贴着身侧傲慢地飞驰而过，带过的风里都像夹着刀片，刮在人的面上身上。  
Riki在桥上站住，用双臂撑在护栏上，顺着粼粼发光的河水向上望去，视线里就出现了Eos Tower，看上去那么辉煌崭新，但又仿佛已经在那里矗立了百年。  
Riki在遥远的桥头凝望着天际边的高塔，他并不知道曾经有人独自在塔中的窗前轻吟他的名字。而且他永远都不会知道。  
Tanagura的双月在身后正缓缓升起，颜色淡到甚至透明，一高一低，一大一小，不离不弃却也从来不曾有分毫的靠近。  
（“因为你会带来麻烦。”）  
Raoul海一样阴沉的声音在脑子里响起，Riki用鼻子哼了一声。  
“开什么玩笑……”他喃喃自语起来，“搞清楚谁在给谁惹麻烦啊……”  
（“没办法，你总是个麻烦的家伙呢……”）  
Guy的音容笑貌突然也回来了，好久没有想起了，Guy……  
（“不管什么情况，绝对不许再一身血污回来。”）  
接踵而来的是那个人的声音。  
“混蛋……养狗又怕狗会惹麻烦……么……”  
（“否则我会把你送回Eos。”）  
Riki意识到Iason的阴险手腕。他一点点放开他脖子上的绳索，让他稍微伸展一下四肢。结果明明绳索还在脖子上，被拴住的却因为得到了一丁点自由而畏首畏尾起来，最终变得更加听话，更好控制。  
清楚这一切，Riki却觉得泥足深陷，越是挣扎越是不能脱身。  
他咬咬牙，对自己说，不管多难，要扛过去。他想，总有一天这一切会有个了结。

第二天上午，Riki来到Katze的办公室的时候，对方的脸朝向屏幕一直没有回身看他。他走近前，正听见Katze一拳砸在键盘上。  
“愚蠢的东西！在黑市混了这么多年，到头来只会耍嘴上功夫！”  
Riki很敏锐地猜到Katze在说的是今早本该到的那批货。  
“没有人的话我去，搭车过去当天就可以回来。”  
“你不行。”被拒绝得斩钉截铁，没有丝毫余地。  
Riki像被什么烫了一下，愣了一秒，有点自嘲地笑，“不能放开锁链到那个地步么？”  
“理解的话就好。麻烦你去地下货舱跑一趟。”说着Katze把桌上的对货单交给Riki。Riki一把抽走，悻悻地离开了。  
搭货梯下到地下三层，跳上运输车，驾轻就熟地穿梭在各码货柜之间，将手里的对货单和用数码卡调得的资料核对，然后再重复同样的动作。  
这些事情Riki闭着眼睛都可以完成，但是他不得不耐着性子继续做。在有限的自由空间里他必须学会忍耐。  
突然有一阵嘈杂声惊扰了他，他循声望去，看见三个人影正朝这边奔来。  
“Enif？！”Riki睁大了眼睛。  
Enif被另外两个警卫打扮的人追赶着，一个趔趄跌倒在地，然后立刻被二人扭住了胳膊。  
“混蛋！害我们费了这么大力气！过时的宠物还猖狂个什么？老老实实等着被丢到Midas的妓院去吧！”  
他们高声叫骂着，Riki听得字字不漏。  
Enif就是当年当众羞辱他的宠物，Riki此时还记得他身为正统宠物而具有的眉清目秀的年轻面庞。  
如今已经面目全非了。  
Riki看着警卫连踢带踹押着Enif，他们将他的头压得低低的，他的腰深深地弓下去，佝偻了一般。辱骂声仍不绝于耳，Riki愣在原地，直到有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“宠物的下场大抵都相似，过了气就只能是被扔进地下妓院，好运的只能保全手脚而已。”是Katze。  
Riki面无表情，眼神却骤冷起来。  
“Riki你知道么，像你这样可以进入黑市工作，Iason要担多大的风险。”  
Riki身上一颤，他咬了咬嘴唇，把头扭向了一边。  
“我知道你与那些宠物不同。我没有打算说服你，也没有职责替Iason说话。只是一句忠告，不要轻信你的眼睛，事实往往不是你看得到的东西。黑市是这样，人心也一样。”  
Riki仍旧撇着头。  
“货对完了就上来找我，还有别的事情。”Katze留下这句话就走开了。  
“别唬人了……”终于松开紧咬的嘴唇，Riki的心绪乱作一团。

那晚Riki回到Aratia见到Iason时，对方已经沐浴更衣完毕。  
他不知道他提前了一天回到Amoi，他看见他就故意摆出一副懒散的模样，慢慢从门口踱到屋里。  
“是事情太多还是效率不够，我听说你最近都很晚回来。”  
Riki知道Iason其实并没有在等待他的答案，于是他索性也来了问题，“你不是明天回来么。”  
“不满？”  
Riki不想招惹他，就干脆转身走进了浴室。

洗完澡，Riki俯在水池前刷牙，他每一低下头去，没有擦干的水便顺着头发流到脸上流进眼里。突然一块毛巾落在脑袋上，吓了他一激灵。  
他扭过头，看见Iason环臂靠在门边，“擦干净。”口吻眼神里还是他一贯的倨傲。  
Riki正在翻腾的心里一下子就又扭起劲来，满带着讽刺，“你这个人，真是有本事让人连谢谢都说不出来。”  
Iason似乎完全不为所动，他把双臂从胸前松开，“只是没打算让你这么早睡而已。”  
“妈的”两个字几乎脱口而出，Riki强压着一股气把毛巾从头发揪了下来。

想不明白是怎么回事，身体就是无法放松下来。Riki赤身平躺在床的中央，眉头不自觉地皱着，他感觉到他的气息在他的皮肤上像鸟的羽翅一样抚过，从颌尖到深腹，然后停住了，他用时间来引诱他升腾的欲望。  
突然一下浑身都一抽，Riki的呼吸卡在胸腔里，紧紧收着，很久才被缓缓地呼出，像是一声深深的无奈的叹息。  
他蓝色的美丽的目光起伏着。  
Riki费劲低下头，才刚刚瞥见他低垂的发梢就无法自抑地又沉下了身。喘息变得浓烈，肢体变得放肆，他的手指兴奋地奔向他发的丛林，深藏进去，拉扯起来，被缠绕在指间的金发柔顺却又锋利，狠狠切割进他连心的十指，将他的灵魂揉弄起来，紧攥起来，要将它挤出鲜红的汁液来。  
喘息终于攀上了颠峰，整个胸膛的轮廓像是剧烈颤动的地壳，轰隆隆地响着。  
Iason错身上来，将他额前精湿的头发捋开，用一只手握住他的后颈将他的唇送到近前，另一只手则顺沿而下。他如此清晰地感受到他的肌肉在薄薄地皮肤下瞬间绷紧，像是错落的丘陵，蔓延的弧度是可以让金发贵族都丧失冷静的美感。像是忍耐到了尽头，他终于落吻。  
从此刻开始，才像真正的赤袒相对。  
Riki微微闭起了眼睛，等待着他，忘记了羞耻。  
只有在这样荒疏的深夜，他容许他，他忍受他，他接纳他。一切过程都缓缓而来，不可阻挡。  
“放过……我吧……”几个字显得如此空洞而力不从心，却也几乎是他最后的哀求。  
“还没……还不够……”他驳得气吐如丝，生怕失却了静谧就也连同会失去了最后的矜持。  
肉体变得痛苦起来，精神变得飘忽起来；肉体变得愉悦起来，精神变得空白起来。  
欲望的喷薄而出的熔岩将甬道中最后一毫升空气挤净。他的指甲抠进了他的脊背，他金黄的发丝凌空飘展起来。  
空旷的房间终于静止了下来，安静了下来。  
他们拥抱着，汗混在了紧贴的皮肤之间。他们始终没有从对方的喉中听到自己的名字，却又因此庆幸着他们有理由可以继续对抗下去，撕扯下去。  
不能停止。再，恨我多一些。

夜神已在窗外徘徊许久，窗内人仍不许他踏进。  
“Iason，因为我的事，让你的立场变得很艰难，是真的么？”尽量保持着平静，Riki翻身背对着Iason。  
“你从谁那里听来这种事的？”不慌不忙，淡淡的口气。  
“就算我不想听也会传到我耳朵里啊。不管怎样我也算是最少有的珍兽吧。”Riki这样搪塞着。  
Iason却笑了起来。  
“一点都不好笑吧。”  
“哦？你在担心我么？”Iason仍是忍不住笑意，凑过去，把Riki罩在自己的阴影里。  
“谁在担心你啊。我只是担心会不会再被带回Eos，仅此而已。”Riki紧闭着双眼，大声说。  
“有时间担心这种事的话，不如多花些时间磨练自己的能力。并非要你去作黑客，但如果不这样的话，恐怕你就永远只会是珍兽而已了。”说着，Iason撤身回来，平躺下来，熄了灯。  
狡猾的家伙！Riki把头蒙在被子里骂着。正如他所料，Iason再此躲过了他的问题。  
夜神终于揽窗而入，却发现他只能铺开夜的黑暗，却塞不进夜的梦境。  
两个人在床的两侧静躺着各有心思，久不成眠。

第二天天还没亮，Riki就起了床。只睡了几个小时，他觉得头有点疼。  
他发现这几乎是第一次他比Iason更早起床，他无意地扭头看了看还在沉睡的人。他的面容美得让人哽息，Riki第一次在Midas遇到他时就体验过。从那一秒之后就从未忘记。  
像现在这样安详地阖着双眼无备的睡颜，整个星球有几个人见过，他光环背后的宁静。Riki这样想着，不由笑了一下，他笑话自己什么时候这么多愁善感起来。  
有什么稀罕的？他在心里骂着自己。想看每天都能看到。真是无聊。  
他于是十分小心地下床，洗漱更衣之后又小心翼翼地拉开了门。他知道平时Iason睡觉很轻，有什么动静就非常容易醒来，但是今天他却一直睡着，毫无察觉Riki的离去。  
门被悄悄掩上。

上午飞快地过去，午饭过后，Riki又绕到了有着机车店的那条街上。  
有种冲动，他终于推开了店门。  
至于是不是有店员迎了上来一脸堆笑地聒噪，Riki都不记得了。他笔直地走向靠窗的那台崭新的机车，跨上去，用手握住把，橡胶的摩擦感从掌心里传来，熟悉中夹杂着陌生。他的嘴角微微地抽动了一下。然后他突然从后视镜里看见了自己的脸——已经变得成熟坚韧的脸。  
他从机车上下来，把两手插进兜里，只当没看见店员鄙夷的目光，慢慢走回了街上。  
傻瓜，还在心存幻想么……  
Riki转了个弯儿，打算抄近道回到Katze那里。  
突然觉得焦躁不安起来，与此同时，背后传来了机车发动机的声音，有什么在飞快地冲向自己。  
他在转过身的瞬间，身体条件反射一样弹跳开扑向了路边。  
朝他冲撞而来的机车擦着他的腰腿急转过弯，在离他两三米的地方刺耳尖叫着停了下来。车上的人背对巷口，逆着光，向他举起了枪。  
Riki的瞳孔里慢慢呈现出头盔里的那双眼睛。  
“Guy……？！”


End file.
